


How many seasons have we been together?

by ddami



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, based off cant get you out of my mind, shorter yoohyeon, taller dami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddami/pseuds/ddami
Summary: All this time, all these years… Was it really true? Was Yoohyeon really in love with Yubin?
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Autumn 2005

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi hello. this is a multi-chapter 2yoo fic based off cant get you out of my mind. it is told in seasons, hence the title (which is yubin's first line in the song).
> 
> also the concept of yoohyeon being shorter than yubin until having a growth spurt was a really cute idea that i simply couldn't resist. (and i really struggle writing childhoods, so forgive me-)

Again, Yoohyeon had fallen on the hard ground. Probably having scraped her knee for the umpteenth time this week alone - and it was only Wednesday. However, this time, she had been tripped by someone. She was simply making her way along the playground equipment when an upperclassman put his foot in front of Yoohyeon’s ankle, causing her to tumble onto the concrete below. 

Admittedly, Yoohyeon was clumsy. She was always picked on by bullies for being way shorter than the rest of her class. Now, even those in the grade above her had started to tease. “Uh oh! Little Yoohyeon has fallen again.” A pathetic statement, really, however to an eight year old, it was like a punch to the jaw. Yoohyeon's eyes began welling up with tears. “Are you gonna cry?” She clutched her leg. “Oh no! Your little leg is bleeding? Better cut the whole thing off!” This greatly upset the young girl, who was now thinking she was about to lose her left leg.

“Hey!” 

Everyone's heads turned to the voice. “If you don't stop, I'll call for the teacher!” Yoohyeon recognised her almost instantly. Lee Yubin: she was in Yoohyeon’s class. She didn't say much apart from when she was asked questions. During break, she always seemed to sit on the tables and read. She had a few (what Yoohyeon could only assume were) people, yet Yoohyeon doesn't think she's heard any of them speak outside of class, let alone to each other.

The upperclassman huffed. “You're not gonna do anythi-”

“Teacher! Teacher!” Yubin began calling for the teacher closest to them. Not loud enough for any teacher to hear, but loud enough to worry the boy into running away. Yubin sighs, walking over to the short girl on the ground. She offers a hand which Yoohyeon takes and she brings herself to her feet. “Is your leg okay?” Yubin gestured to the very small cut, bleeding minimally. 

Yoohyeon looks down at her leg, her vision a little blurred from the tears.  _ Oh no, there's so much blood _ . Yeah, Yoohyeon had decided this was how she died. She started crying even more, hiccuping every now and then. Yoohyeon was sure she could feel herself letting go of life, until she felt a hand take her own, lifting her up. The shorter girl rested against Yubin, arm over her shoulder. “I’ll take you to the nurse.”

Yubin didn’t let go of her.


	2. Winter 2005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this is very cliche... and honestly i'm cringing at my own writing haha but 2yoo are cute nonetheless (^:
> 
> i literally do not remember what it was like to be in school djsjddjdjdk

They hadn't talked since that incident. Sometimes, Yoohyeon caught herself looking at Yubin. It had only been a month or so, but part of her wishes Yubin would be her friend. No one has ever cared for Yoohyeon like that, apart from her parents. Most kids just shunned Yoohyeon or bullied her. However, Yubin had her friends. She was one of the smart kids. The only friend Yoohyeon had was her cousin who was in the grade below her. 

“Okay, now for this exercise, you need to be in pairs!”  _ Oh no. _ Yoohyeon hated anything that involved working with anyone who wasn’t herself. “Last week, we paired with people who had similar last names, so this week, find someone who has a similar forename as you!” 

_ Wait _ .

“Excuse me, Yoohyeon?” There was that voice. Yubin stood in front of her, holding a bunch of stationary and the worksheet. “I was thinking we could work together.” She had such a warm and friendly smile. Yoohyeon nodded and gestured for Yubin to sit next to her. “So, what animal were you thinking of choosing?” Each person had to label parts of their specific mammal of their choice, then list the similarities and differences between that and their partners diagram. 

It was quite a big project for the age they were at. Each task for their science class lasted a week and they usually finished it for homework. Last week, Yoohyeon had paired with Kim Suyeon who was one of Yubin’s friends. Suyeon was talkative, but in an annoying self-righteous way. She bragged about her intelligence and work ethic, as much as a child could. It was always ‘I won the spelling bee for the local area’ or ‘Ms. Beom says I'm practically working at high school level already!’ But Yubin was different. Yubin didn't mention any of that.

She was currently sitting opposite Yoohyeon with a pen in hand, ready to work. There was no smug expression on her face, reading 'I’m better than you’, there was just kindness. Yoohyeon felt like she could get a word in without being ridiculed. “Well, I like dogs…” She said rather shyly. Yubin’s smile grew even wider, showing her teeth.  _ She has almost all her big girl teeth growing in _ . Yoohyeon hadn't even lost all her canine teeth yet…

“I like dogs too! You should do one. You’d do it well.” Was that a compliment? Yoohyeon had never really received any support from her classmates. Yoohyeon thanked her and returned the question. “Oh, I’m going to do a panda.” Yubin shook her pen around a little, the panda charm catching Yoohyeon’s attention. All of her stationary was panda themed actually, apart from a rubber which had an image of the One Piece characters. Yoohyeon had never seen the show properly, but it had been on the TV sometimes as her brother was a fan.

After a bunch of scribbling down notes of what they already know about their chosen animal, it was time for a break. Everyone pulled out their snacks and began talking amongst themselves. Yoohyeon was about to spark conversation with Yubin, but she was busy fumbling around in her bag. She pulled out a thick book and began reading.  _ Oh well _ . It was silly of Yoohyeon to think she’d make a friend. She just started doodling.

Looking up, Yoohyeon noticed Yubin eyeing her from behind the book. The younger began to giggle. “Wanna know what I’m reading?” Yoohyeon raised her eyebrow inquisitively. A strange question to ask, considering the cover was perfectly visible.

Turning the book around, Yubin revealed a manga sitting in between the pages of the sophisticated looking book. She let out a chuckle before putting a finger over her lips. “Shh! Don't tell.” Yoohyeon couldn't help but laugh along. Maybe she had made a friend.


	3. Spring 2006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please help me i cant stop cringing at my own writing 😭

Yubin and Yoohyeon had been spending a considerable amount of time together. In fact, Yubin had even gotten Yoohyeon a birthday present: a dog themed stationary set, the same brand as Yubin’s panda one. They started sitting next to each other during classes and sometimes they’d hit their pens together and say ‘ting’. The two were convinced they had some kind of magic power, having similar pens and all.

They were becoming best friends and Yubin seldom sat with her old group. “They'd probably laugh at me if they knew I read manga. They're all so stuck up.” She’d say. Yubin had rather a lot of complaints about how that group acted. To her, Yoohyeon was refreshing. She wasn't afraid to have fun and the pair definitely had a lot of fun together. They felt like they were destined to be best friends.

In a few weeks, it was Yubin’s ninth birthday. Most kids in the class invited everyone to their party, but that kind of scene just wasn't for Yubin. “Do you want to come round for dinner after school on my birthday?” She asked so casually, like it was a recurring thing. Yoohyeon would have to ask her parents, but she couldn't see why they'd say no. The soon-to-be-nine-year-old handed the already-nine-year-old a piece of scrap paper with her house telephone number written on it, so that Yoohyeon’s parents could ask any questions.  _ She’s so clever remembering her phone number _ . Yoohyeon barely remembered the first two digits of her’s.

Soon enough, Yubin’s birthday came and whilst it was unfortunate it was a Tuesday, Yoohyeon made sure it didn't feel like a school day at all. Sure, the entire class sang her happy birthday but Yubin didn't care about the celebratory songs from anyone but Yoohyeon, who had quite a nice voice actually. She could definitely go places if she tried hard enough.

Dinner went well and Yubin’s parents treated Yoohyeon nicely. However, the upcoming gift-giving made the elder slightly nervous. She really hoped her new best friend would like the gift she had bought. She'd saved up weeks of her pocket money just so she could buy it.

Yoohyeon handed Yubin the wrapped gift hesitantly. The birthday girl had a huge smile on her face, clearly excited to see what was inside. She ripped it open and gasped. “Yoohyeon!” She exclaimed, making Yoohyeon feel like a gift herself as Yubin wrapped her in her arms. 

In Yubin’s hands was a panda plush and in the plush’s hands was a little dog which looked exactly like the image Yoohyeon had chosen for their joint project back in Winter. “It's us!” Yoohyeon hugged back. Yoohyeon was Yubin’s little doggie, fitting perfectly in her arms. 


	4. Autumn 2006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added 2 chapters because this one is incredibly short
> 
> and i haven't updated in a while (:

“Do you know what today is, Yoohyeonie?” Yubin said as she sat down next to her best friend. Yoohyeon shook her head, noticing Yubin was hiding something in her hands. Upon realising the elder was trying to peek, Yubin moved her hands behind her back and shook her head. “A year ago today was when we first talked! After I heroically saved you from those idiots.” Yubin flipped her hair and smirked. 

Yoohyeon scoffed. “You've been watching too much anime.” She rolled her eyes. Yubin’s jaw dropped and she pretended to be hurt, grabbing her chest and then proceeding to ‘faint’. The two burst into laughter as Yubin placed her elbows onto the table, breaking her hands apart to reveal two friendship bracelets. Yoohyeon let out a gasp.

Yubin’s was yellow and had 빈 (bin) written on it, whereas Yoohyeon’s was green and had 현 (hyeon) written on it. However, both bracelets had a charm that said 유 (yu/yoo). “Do you like them?” Yubin’s eyes sparkled, clearly she loved them. Yoohyeon couldn’t contain her excitement. She nodded almost aggressively and flashed a bright smile.

The two girls spent the next minute or so helping the other place the bracelet upon the others wrist. “It's perfect.” Yoohyeon said. Yubin began explaining that they were handmade and that it took her so long to write on the charms since she worried it would be messy. It was definitely worth the effort, both girls adored their bracelets.

They promised to always wear them, as a sign of their friendship.


	5. Summer 2007

It was really nice of Yubin’s family to invite Yoohyeon to go to the swimming pool with them. The heat was near unbearable so not a single person objected. Besides, Yubin quite enjoyed swimming.

Everyone got changed relatively quickly and the adults trusted the children enough to play on their own. Neither Yubin nor Yoohyeon paid any attention to where Yubin’s parents went, the girls were in their own little world. The pair walked up to the swimming pool, and Yubin lowered herself in, she would've jumped but the water was too shallow.

Yoohyeon blankly stared at the pool, realising her error.

Here was the thing, Yoohyeon couldn't swim. 

She had completely forgotten that, her mind was far too immersed in the fact she wanted to cool off from the heat. “I can’t get in.”

“Sure you can, just sit down and then-”

“I  _ can’t  _ get in.” Yoohyeon re-emphasised. She sat down and leaned towards Yubin, allowing the water to submerge her feet. “I can’t swim.” Yubin gave her the same blank expression Yoohyeon had given the pool a few moments ago. Soon, that expression turned to confusion. “Then why are we here? Why didn't you say?”

“I forgot! It's too hot to not be in the water and…” Yoohyeon felt stupid. She’d ruined Yubin’s entire day over something so ridiculous. The younger girl placed a hand on Yoohyeon’s thigh. “Come on in, Yooh. We can stay in the shallows. I'll even hold your hand!” Yubin spoke with a smile, it didn't seem like she was even the slightest bit mad or disappointed. Yubin was always so understanding.

The day was fun. Yubin had even encouraged Yoohyeon to swim a little bit. Even though it usually ended with Yoohyeon clinging to her taller friend, Yubin was proud of her for trying. They returned to their locker (the girls shared one, separate from the adults) and got their stuff out. 

Yoohyeon's heart dropped.

_ Where was the bracelet? _

“It's okay, I promise, we’ll find it, okay?” Yubin reassured her best friend who was almost crying. If Yoohyeon’s eyes weren't already stinging from the chlorine (and they were, just a little bit), they were definitely stinging from the tears welling up in her eyes. 

They looked for five or so minutes with no luck. “I'll make you a new one!” Yubin offered. “It's not the same…” Yoohyeon retaliated, now crying. They got into a changing room, where the consoling and hugs began. Yubin held the damp body beside her close. It hurt to see her best friend cry. She was a very emotional person, which didn't bother Yubin, of course. If there was some way, she would take all of Yoohyeon's pain and hurt for herself. She didn't deserve any of it.

Whilst in the middle of a hug, Yubin noticed something that made her burst into laughter. The elder was obviously very confused and slightly offended that she would laugh at a time like this. “Take a look at your ankle.”  _ Oh… Why in the world was it there? _ Yoohyeon couldn't fathom how and when she had tied it around her ankle. It was, however, soaked. “You can dry it when you get home!” Yoohyeon did exactly that.


	6. Spring 2008

Neither of them could fathom that they were moving to their next school. The break had flown by and although both Yoohyeon and Yubin had spent a considerable amount of time together (including Yoohyeon’s birthday), they were excited to start seeing each other every weekday again.

There was a knock on Yoohyeon’s door that brought utmost joy to her entire being. Her mother went to answer it, as the girl was currently pouring herself a glass of juice. She heard the door open and the sound of Yubin greeting her mother echoed in her ears. She looked over to Yoohyeon as the pair exchanged a smile. Yubin bounced over, hands holding the strap of her backpack - which was obviously panda themed, with the odd pin dotted around the fabric. “Good morning.” she sang merrily, leaning against the counter. Before Yoohyeon could greet her back, Yubin snagged the glass and drank out of it.

“That's mine?” Yoohyeon furrowed her eyebrows.

“What? What are you talking about? I didn't do anything.” the other played innocent.

“I saw you drink my juice?!”

“Mrs. Kim, Yoohyeon’s losing her mind…” Yubin whined at the adult in the room. Yoohyeon huffed and drank the remainder of her juice, not bothered to clean it after Yubin had drank from it. She stuck her tongue out and grabbed her bag from the kitchen table. Then, she hugged her mother goodbye, but not before getting told to  _ be safe _ and  _ don't let anyone pick on you _ , which led to Yubin promising to keep Yoohyeon safe. “You’re like a knight in shining armour, Yubinie.” Yoohyeon’s mother ruffled her hair endearingly. “Have a good day girls. Take care!” 

With that, the pair left Yoohyeon’s house and started their walk to the bus stop. They walked hand in hand absentmindedly; it was just a habit they’d developed at this point. “What do you think it's gonna be like?” 

“Big.” Yubin responded bluntly. “Lots of people”.

“New people.” Yoohyeon hummed in agreement. “Do you think we’ll make new friends?”

“I don’t want new friends.” furrowing her eyebrows, Yubin kicked a stone in front of her. Yoohyeon cast her eye over to see her best friend pouting. “You better not replace me.” the pout shortly turned into a grin.

“Of course not, never.” Yoohyeon side-hugged her as they made their way along the path with the bus shelter now in sight. They stood waiting for a little bit, checking the time table to see the next bus was due. Yoohyeon asked for the time, prompting Yubin to reach into her pocket and pull out a flip phone.  _ A flip phone?!  _ Yoohyeon was beyond jealous, all she had was a square-shaped sad excuse for a phone, but as her mother said ‘its only for contacting me during an emergency, you don’t need anything flashy’. 

Yoohyeon’s mouth widened as the other chuckled. “That’s so cool!” She exclaimed, luckily there weren’t any other people in the bus shelter, so there were so repercussions to the yelling. Yubin hummed smugly, taking a picture of her friend. “What?!” Another exclamation.  _ Yubin had a camera phone?!  _ “You’re so lucky.” The pair smiled looking at the picture of Yoohyeon looking completely gobsmacked. “The bus is due in three minutes.” Yubin told her best friend through a giggle.


End file.
